In colaboration with other members of the Gynecologic Oncology Group we shall participate in prospective randomized group study protocols dealing with the treatment of various gynecologic cancers. The efforts of the group represent a multi-disciplinary approach to the treatment of gynecologic cancers, and the membership includes gynecologists, radiotherapists, medical oncologists and pathologists. In addition to the colaborative group study protocols we have also request funds to carry out some tumor-specific (associated) antigen studies.